The present invention relates to a control system for the cooling system of the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a control system for a cooling system which comprises a liquid-based cooling circuit including a radiator with an associated electrically-powered fan assembly and at least one electric pump operable to cause the coolant liquid to flow through the radiator and the internal combustion engine.